whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Dev/Null
Dev/Null is a Malkavian character of the game Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption. It's an information provider and a comic relief during the game. Biography Samuel, tells that Dev/Null is a hacker/cracker friend of him; ask UBUNTU embraced by the Malkavian as a gift/punishment for hacking the Malkavians' Madness Network (a magical network of insanity that seems to imply that Dev/Null could be a mage before his embrace). Samuel explains that his contact, one "Dev/Null" might know a way for the coterie to gain access to the Giovanni warehouse in spite of Thorne's obstruction. The downside is that Dev/Null is one of the more incoherent of the Malkavians. In exchange for his services, he first requires that the coterie install a scanner that will intercept police communications, from which he can unravel the code that locks the warehouse door. He also grants Christof Romuald the use of his apartment as a temporary haven. In his first encounter Dev/Null seems to known about Christof (calling him Maliki for some reason at one point), and his companions. He knows that Pink is an Assamite ("Hi Pink, ass a mite stupid name"), he knoes that the Sire of Lily is captured in the Barclay South building ("Hi Lil-lita, mom is in the southern bar of clay"). The Lunatic's ravings anger Pink, who is uncharacteristically euphemistic, much to Samuel's surprise. Dev/Null tries to say that Pink is not a Brujah, but an Assamite, but his weird talking only confuses the coterie; and then he sends an e-mail to Wilhem (this seems to imply that Dev/Null could be Independent or Sabbat). Quotes There are many quotes of this character that serves like comic relief but also have clues about the history, the quests and many Linux related software. *I am not Dev/Null. I am just a man of tick-tock. *I am not Dev/Null. I am a rock. amarock.... *Their big ocean of data. Now i can catch the data in my net *SHEEKA!* Or my anet. or my unnet. it's empty and rickety and waiting for data from the NYPD or NPD i forget which. *But then you have to get away. Free as a jay! Scott free! Hope you are loaded for bear, or alligator... so you can set up my gator LAN. localareanetwork. *Umm me dost wish for like... peace on earth and stuff? And a player to be named later. *The site you mention is entirely cut-off from outside access, by use of a separate network backbone, that connects the system across the country and prevents unauthorized access. Anyway - that's what Pa says... *I am not Dev/Null. I am a lick. A smart alick *huhguh!* *Well I sure ain't picking up HBO. I guess i'll have to stick to my dancing hamster videos. THEY'VE CHANGED MY LIFE! Well... what's left of it. After the y2k or not to kill the woosel. Kill the 'thusel**!? To save your aunties. Let sleeping aunties lie. They've been lying to you a long long time ago I can still remember.... *I am not DevNull. I'm a stalking panther closing on my prey. A STALKING BADGER! *rawr rip scratch growl*... now then ... give me a bit more omnipower. Open up the anomaly couplings. Add a pitch of witchhazel and *POOF!* some tea for flavor. *Real life!? The life of Rea?! I loathe real life, whatever it is. I sacrifice it on the alter of my altered state. Or did i sacrifice the life of Rea? Or was that her sister? Or her cousin? I forget... ** Most likely referencing Methuselah ("Kill the 'thusel?", Christof's upcoming rematch with the Tzimisce Methuselah) * A lot of the names seemingly nonsensically mentioned are actually pulled from a group of Malkavian roleplayers on the now defunct Malkavian Mailing Network. TickTockMan, Amarock, JayScott, Rhia, Alik, Badger, Omni, WitchHazel, Nette the Dancing Hamster. References * Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption Category:Malkavian Category:Vampires of unknown generation